leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie
Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie was the third and final movie of the original anime series. The movie was dubbed into English by Pioneer Entertainment and Optimum Productions,Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie by Allmovie who released it in two versions. The first version aired on television and was released on VHS, and included DiC's music and censorship to the Sailor Senshi transformations. The second version was released on DVD and was uncut with most of the original music, though it still used the opening song from the dub with the English-language track. The English dub also released it with the subtitle "Black Dream Hole". Plot The third movie follows Queen Badiane's diabolical plot to kidnap the children of Earth and put them to sleep permanently in Dream Coffins that feed off the energy of the children's dreams. Using fairies to help her lure children to her castle, she hopes to capture enough energy to absorb the Earth. Chibiusa meets one of these fairies, Perle, whom she befriends rather quickly. Enchanted by his new friend, Perle decides to team up with Chibiusa to fight Queen Badiane. One of her other fairies is able to lure Chibiusa to the castle, but she is awakened once there by the four inner Super Sailor Senshi. The Super Sailor Senshi must try to free her before Badiane can collect enough sugar/dream energy to escape. Trivia * This movie featured the only appearance of Sailor Pluto in Sailor Moon SuperS, and the second (and last) appearances of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune (the first was in the Sailor Moon SuperS Special). They, along with Sailor Pluto, would not be seen again until Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. * This film seems to exist outside of the continuity of the rest of the anime. While it seems to be set after the Sailor Moon SuperS season, the fact that Sailor Pluto is fighting alongside Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune contradicts her arrival in the first episode of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. When she appeared at that time, Uranus and Neptune were surprised that Pluto is alive, because they had witnessed her "death" in a helicopter explosion in Sailor Moon S. * The movie features the only on-screen appearance of Ami's mother in the anime continuity. * In the English dub, the song "Let's Meet at the Morning Moon" was replaced with "Nothing at All." * In the English dub of this movie Mars Flame Sniper retained its name instead of being called "Mars Flame Shooter" as it normally was in the dubbed TV series. * The Pioneer release of this movie credited Chika Sakamoto as "Chinatsu Sakamoto." * Super Moon Crisis Power was used for Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini-Moon's transformation call instead of Moon Cosmic Dream Action like the dubbed TV series. * This story refers some popular german fairy tales, especially the Pied Piper of Hamelin. This is supported by the starting scene, where some timber framed houses are shown. These are typical for central europe, especially germany, but very uncommon in japan. Later on, the gingerbread house is part of the popular german fairy tale Hänsel and Gretel. Gallery de:Reise ins Land der Träume es:Sailor Moon SuperS: El Milagro del Agujero Negro de los Sueños pl:Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie References Category:Films Category:Pages that plagiarize pages on Wikimoon Category:Pages that plagiarize pages on Wikipedia Category:Anime